narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters of Naruto Chronicles
Naruto Chronicles has a long list of characters, both from the original series and of the author's own design. Many characters only appear for one Season, but there are also many that recur through multiple Seasons, with their roles changing and developing through the course of the series. There are a set few main characters who have played vastly important roles through the entire course of the series. These characters are collectively referred to as series regulars, and while the characters that had this status from the start of the series, there are also a host of characters that have attained the status of series regular in later Seasons. While series regulars retain their status through the course of the entire series, regardless of how much they are seen in a particular Season, there are also season regulars. These characters play an equally important role in the series as series regulars, although they only appear through the course of a Season. Alongside the regulars, there also many recurring characters that have appeared through the course of the series. These characters don't share as important a role as the regulars, but they are still vital to the events of the series. And then there are countless numbers of side characters, which have an important role for a chapter or two (or in some cases several chapters at a time), but afterwards they are not seen again. A character's status as regular or recurring changes through the series depending on their role in the current Season. Series regulars, once having attained the status, rarely (if ever) lose their title. However, season regulars go in and out through the course of the series, and while some may be seen in later Season, many are gone after their role in the current Season is complete. The following shows a breakdown of which characters played what roles through the Seasons. Season One Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno In the first Season, four characters had the status of series regular. The primary protagonist, Matt Withau, who is the series' central character, as well as his teacher Kakashi Hatake and his teammates under Team Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. These were some of Matt's first interactions in the Shinobi World, ans his first Shinobi friends and allies. There were no season regulars for the first Season. Recurring Characters *Tsunade *Shizune *Hatsuji Korero *Gaara Upon first being brought to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Matt was introduced to the Hokage Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. These two assigned Team Kakashi their missions, and Matt had regular interactions with them during the first Season. Likewise, Tsunade showed a particular interest in Matt's development as a ninja. During the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams, while Matt met many new people in the Shinobi World, Gaara and Hatsuji had particularly relevant roles during the Exams. Gaara had the most prominent fight of the Preliminaries, while Hatsuji posed as a back-corner antagonist for the Hidden Leaf ninja, particularly with his quick and stunning defeat of Choji Akimichi. Side Characters *Hinata Hyuga *Shikamaru Nara *Meidashi Tsuyakumo *Rock Lee *Amachi Lee *Neji Hyuga *Hakuro Tsururi *Kiba Inuzuka *Sarura Kuharu *Natsuhi Kamero *Ino Yamanaka *Koruki Matanu *Tenten *Shino Aburame *Kankuro *Temari *Choji Akimichi *Daiyuma Kutsuyumi *Kinoa Hakuro *Masuta Tatsumaki *Meizu *Gouzu *A Yotsuki *Onoki *Mei Terumi *Jiraiya Even in its first Season, the list of side characters in Naruto Chronicles is long. Many of them are participants of the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams, the primary plot element of the Season. While few of these characters had direct interaction with Matt, they all played roles in the series, setting up the characters for the battles to come in the Exams. The other five Kage also made cameo appearances in the Season, straight from the original series. The list also includes Matt's first opponents as a Shinobi, which would set the foundation of his career as a Shinobi. Season Two Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno The list of series regulars did not change in the second Season, although the roles of Sakura and Kakashi were significantly lessened, while the series' main focus became on Matt and Naruto as they battled their way through the Third Exam, eventually overcoming main antagonist Hatsuji Korero together as well as their final fight which ended the Season. The Season's primary focus was showing Matt's growth as a Shinobi, pitting him against Naruto in a fight to the top. Season Regulars *Hatsuji Korero *Gaara *Koruki Matanu *Rock Lee *Amachi Lee *Shikamaru Nara Several Chunin Exam participants that made it through the Preliminaries were promoted to season regulars for the second Season. Among these was Hatsuji Korero, who played the role of primary antagonist of the Season. There were also several characters who played integral roles as either allies or enemies to Matt and Naruto. Roles of these characters often ended in climactic battles between the two series regulars. Recurring Characters *Gamabunta *Sarura Kuharu *Neji Hyuga *Tsunade There were four recurring characters this season, as most of those who made it through the Preliminaries had more important roles and thus were given season regular status. Sarura Kuharu and Neji Hyuga served as the first Third Exam opponents for season regular Rock Lee and series regular Naruto Uzumaki respectively. Gamabunta came in at the end of the Season to assist Naruto in his final battle with Matt, while Tsunade reprised her role, watching the battles of the Third Exam. Side Characters *Jiraiya The list of side characters for the Season was much, much shorter, containing only one. Jiraiya, Naruto's teacher, had a small role in the Season, giving Naruto hints in his battle with Matt. It was Jiraiya's idea to bring out Gamabunta. Season Three Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno The list of series regulars transferred over to Season Three, with Kakashi's and Sakura's roles being significantly enhanced in the Season. Season Regulars *Sasuke Uchiha *Orochimaru *Katsuna Huromishe *Tsuchigo Narami *Igani Mokuro *Kagona Ameko *Mikuro Otoma There were a total of seven season regulars for Season Three. The Season's primary antagonist, Sasuke Uchiha appeared in the Season premiere, but did not truly have his vital role until the very end of the Season with his final battle against Matt. Sasuke's teacher Orochimaru, as well as his men in Team Katsuna provided the main obstacles for Team Kakashi in the Season, forcing them to fight past the congregation of enemies to get to Sasuke, their main goal. Recurring Characters *Kabuto Yakushi *Amemaru *Tsunade The two new recurring characters of the Season were Kabuto Yakushi and Amemaru. Kabuto is Orochimaru's right-hand man, and while he was a major opponent for Sakura, he only appeared briefly in the series, not enough to be considered a season regular. Amemaru provided a short incursion for Team Kakashi on their mission before meeting Team Katsuna. Tsunade also retained her role as recurring character for the Season. Side Characters *Jiraiya *Shizune *Nichole Schroeder Jiraiya retained his role as a side character, appearing only briefly at the beginning of the Season. While Shizune did not appear at all in Season Two, she was briefly seen in the Third Season with Tsunade. Nichole Schroeder made her debut in the Season Three premiere as a friend to Matt, showing concern for his whereabouts during long absences at school. Season Four Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Nichole Schroeder (beginning Chapter 83) *Taylor Edwards *Erin Bell *Naruto Uzumaki *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno Season Four was the first time to introduce new series regulars since the beginning of the series, adding up to a total of seven series regulars. Matt's cousins, Taylor Edwards and Erin Bell were introduced for the first time, becoming allies to Matt in the battles against the Decepticlones. Matt's friend Nichi also made the jump from side character to recurring character in the Season premier, eventually becoming a series regular starting at Chapter 83, joining Matt and his team. While Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura retain their status as series regulars, they are absent during this Season. Season Regulars *Starscream *Cyclonus The Decepticons Starscream and Cyclonus are so far the only season regulars this Season. Despite only appearing briefly in the Season, their roles as antagonists had major impact on the events that took place in the series. Recurring Characters *Katherine McKinley *Flashbang *Safeguard *Lock-On *Orochimaru *Decepticlone Army *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Nichole Schroeder (in Chapter 76 only; upgraded to series regular in Chapter 83) There are several recurring characters this Season, nearly all of them newly introduced to the series. Orochimaru was downgraded to recurring character from his status as season regular in Season Three. His former minions, Team Dosu, also made appearances from the original series as adversaries to Matt and his allies. SNIS Director Katherine McKinley made her debut in the Season, teaming up Matt, Taylor, and Erin under Threat Interception Team-Juliet. The multiple units of the Decepticlone Army, while not having individual sentience, are considered recurring characters due to their integral role in the Season. Nichole Schroeder initially appeared in the Season Premiere as a recurring character before being promoted to series regular in Chapter 83. The Mini-Con partners of TIT-Juliet are also given recurring character status this Season. Side Characters *Scope Mini-Con *Highgear *Discord *Knockdown *Unnamed Farmer The other Mini-Cons collected by TIT-Juliet who are not used as often as their partners are given side character status for the Season. Also, the Unnamed Farmer who saved TIT-Juliet from a team of Decepticlones in Chapter 86 is given side character status as well. Season Five Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Nichole Schroeder *Taylor Edwards *Erin Bell *Dan Mako Season Six Series Regulars *Mathew Withau *Nichole Schroeder *Sasuke Uchiha *Dan Mako *Taylor Edwards *Erin Bell *Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Katherine McKinley Category:Universe